Charge Button/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the fifth episode, Charge Button. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with the remote control) Text: Storyboard by LUCAS HURFORD Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Written and Directed by GEO G. (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of Geo Guy's house, and then zooms into the living room where Geo Guy is sitting down with friends) Geo Guy: Why are you a nomad, Crash Bandicoot? Green Bob: No mad, nomad. (giggles) Get it? Geo Guy: It's not funny, Green Bob. Crash Bandicoot: I'm a nomad because my game world won't exist until... the mid 90s. Geo Guy and Green Bob: Cooool! Geo Guy: Let's watch television 'cuz Inspector Gadget's after this! Station announcer (on the TV): Inspector Gadget will be right back after these messages! Only on Geoville's Channel 7. (TV station music plays, and the station goes into commercial) (Commercial has the YMCA tune playing) Man #1 (on the TV): Are you bored watching television with an old television remote control? Are you finding a new remote for your TV? Are you tired of that old remote? (remote comes in flying) Then look... no... further! You should try this new awesome remote! (The commercial keeps on playing) Crash Bandicoot: I would want that! (Shows the Geo Universal remote on the TV screen) Man #1 (on the TV): (off-screen) Introducing, the all-new Geo Universal remote, the extraordinary magical universal remote that can control the actual universe, particularly time. Text on TV: FOR 99¢ ONLY Man #1 (on the TV): (off-screen) Buy it now for 99¢ only. (cuts to the Geo Universal remote on the TV screen) The new Geo Universal remote! Man #2 (on the TV): (off-screen) Now available from Geoshea Electronics Company. Batteries not included. (Shows the Geo Market building) Man #1 (on the TV): (off-screen) Buy it today but only at Geo Market. (shows the 1981-1992 Walmart logo and 1986-2007 Toys "R" Us logo stylized as Toys Я Us on the TV screen) Also available on Walmart and Toys "R" Us! (Commercial ends) Geo Guy: The Toys "R" Us mention made me skeptical about it. (Fades to the next morning at the fun room of the Geo Team base where Geo Guy and Green Bob are playing Tic Tac Toe) Green Bob: (puts his arms up in the air) I win! (laying his arm on the table) So I get the first go next time. (Crash Bandicoot comes in running) Crash: Guys! I got that remote. (shows the remote) Geo Guy: I knew you were getting that remote. (Crash Bandicoot goes outside running) Crash Bandicoot: Yay! (He opens the hot tub section and accidentally throws the remote into the hot tub; The hot tub electric shocks) Crash Bandicoot: Not the hot tub! That's shocking. (faints) (Crash daydreams about the remote having limbs and a face) Remote: (in Cortex's voice, but scarier) Hello, Crash! (kicks Crash into an endless hole) Crash: (falling; screams) AHHHHHH! (Crash wakes only to see Green Bob and Geo Guy looking down at him) Crash: Whoa! Geo Guy: What's the matter? (picks up the remote and gives to Crash) It's only a remote. Crash: (stands up) No, Geo Guy. It's not just an ordinary remote, it's an extraordinary universal remote that controls the actual universe, particularly time. This remote has a charge button that does absolutely everything, even opening the doors from the Geo Car. (Crash presses the charge button and all of the Geo Car's doors open) Crash: Cool! (presses the charge button) Geo Guy: Okay... (Crash presses the remote) Geo Guy: Stop that. Green Bob: An extraordinary magical universal remote! Since I'm the one of a kind junior, I'll tell the Geo Team about it! Crash Bandicoot: Don't... (Green Bob went speechless) Crash Bandicoot: I will reveal to them all, myself. Geo Guy: Okay, let's go into the base! Crash and Green Bob: Yeah! (they all leave the car) (Cuts to the Gree Team at their new secret base; a former factory was redesigned by the Gree Team) Gree Guy: Got a VHS player? Warren: Check. I've got a pirated VHS of Fantasia that I edited on the computer. (plays the VHS) The logo are cunning! Gree Guy: Cunning? Don't you mean, the logo... is... coming? (The Warren International logo plays) Evil voice (on the TV): This VHS is presented by... WARREN INTERNATIONAL! (The FBI warning comes on) (The Blocky's Funny Doings International logo plays) Blocky's voice (on the TV): This presentation... was brought to you... by Blocky's Funny Doings... International. (A trailer of Memy the Boss comes on) Gree Guy: Ooo, this is filmed on my planet. Trailer voiceover (on the TV): They say... he's... the... coolest... man... in America! Gree Guy: They made Planet Gree look like Earth! (The TV shows a ripoff of the E.T. bike on the moon: a silhouette of Memy running on the moon) Trailer voiceover (on the TV): In theaters, October 2nd. Act 2 (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot explaining the remote to the Geo Team in the meeting room of Geo Team base) Crash Bandicoot: It can control any object. Jason: Woah! (tries to reach it) I can't... reach... it. Crash Bandicoot: Don't even think about touching it. (looks at it directly) My precious! Geo Guy: Well, guys, the meeting's over. (The Geo Team leave the base and the scene cuts to the fun room) Crash: It can open the window... (press the charge button) by pressing the charge button. (The window opens, but closes itself) Jason: Woah! It's out of this worl-- Station announcer: (loud) Breaking news! (Cuts to show various people in various places in Geoville watching the station, and the scene goes back to the fun room) Green Bob: That made me jump! Geo Guy: Better not be Gree Guy news! News reporter #1: Yesterday night, a trillionaire... Crash: (thinking in his head) Trillionaire. Must be that Cortex. News reporter #1: Businessman from Planet Gree called Garage Groganster has brought a factory and replaced it with a home for himself. (Cuts to former factory workers picketing outside the Gree Team base) Protester #1: Give us our factory back! Protester #2: (holding a sign saying "Get out of our solar system") You're not even from Earth! (Gree Guy throws paint at the protesters from the window) Protesters: AHHHHH! (The scene goes back to the fun room) News reporter #2 (on the TV): Before the sale, no one in the whole universe has heard of the man. Geo Guy: (changes the channel) IT MUST BE GREE GUY! The Geo Team: YEAH! Act 3 (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot talking to Jason at the park) Crash: Let's get the ice cream man. Jason: Yay! Ice cream! Crash: Let's do this (press the charge button) (The ice man arrives) Kid: Ice cream! Kid #2: I scream? Kids: Let's go! (runs to the line) Ice cream man: Hey, Jason. Wanna some ice cream? Jason: I want chocolate ice cream with cowabunga sauce on top! (tries to find 50 cents) Oh no. I left it at home. Crash: Let's get the coins! (presses the charge button on his remote) (Jason finds six 50 cents in his pocket) Jason: Thanks. (gives a 50 cent to the ice cream man) (Ice cream man gives ice cream to Jason) Jason: Ice cream man, what's cowabunga sauce made from? Ice cream man: It is made from blue soy beans in Planet Gree. (Crash and Jason get out of the line) Newspaper delivery boy (on the other side of the road): The heck? The ice cream ma- (gets hit by a mailbox) Ow! (Crash and Jason laugh at the accident) Crash: Usually, I don't laugh at innocent people getting hurt, but that was the expection. Jason: Let's teleport. (Crash presses the charge button and they teleport to Jason's house) (Gree Guy's hand stops the sound recording of the charge button and his arm hides) Gree Guy and Bryan Guy: (looking at each other) Charge button, eh? Blue soya? (evil laugh) MWHAHAHAHA! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Crash walking with Geo Guy and Jason in the skateboard section of the park) Jason: That ice cream man was so nice that he gave my family a box of blue soya from you-know-where, Planet Gree. Geo Guy: Maybe a little bit too nice. Jason: After all, he is Mr. Ice Guy. Geo Guy: (talking to Crash) It's your turn to skate, Crash. Crash: After the best skater in the town? Yeah! (The imposter of Oscar the Skater winks at Crash) Crash: He winked. (starts skating) (The remote went flying and goes into the Oscar imposter's hand) (Crash stops skating because he lost the remote) Kid: (shouting) What a wuss! He's afraid to skate for 2 minutes. Kid #2: Yeah (blows raspberries at Crash) Jason: That buttbrain stole your remote. (The Oscar imposter reveals him to be Gree Guy) Jason: He's not the best skater! He's the worst thing to roam the galaxy. Crash: What a fraud! (Gree Guy presses the charge button and creates a black hole that sucks in anyone in the skate park not part of the Geo Team) Kid: AHHHH! (gets sucked in) Kid #2: (cries) I want my mommy! (gets sucked in) Jason: The black hole sucks things in. Literally, the black hole sucks! Gree Guy: Only few remain. Bloo, Green Bob, Geo Guy, Jason and Crash Bandicoot. (The black hole reopens and Geo Jones comes out) Geo: I guess I'm affliated with the Geo Team. Gree Guy: And Geo. Act 5: Crash vs Gree Guy (The rest of the Gree Team jump out of nearby trees) Gree Guy: These are my friends. You may know. Geo Guy: GRRRRR! Not may!! Bryan Guy: Do you know what rhymes with Soto? Green Bob: Motto... Bryan Guy: That's right. (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to destroy The Geo Team. Memy9909: And gonna ground them all! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy: Memy, the ghost! Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell: And Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell! (Motto ends) Gree Guy: (talking to Keithy Guy) Finally, Keithy! You're here in time for once. (The rest of The Geo Team arrive) Coraline: Hey! Geo Guy: (love hearts on his eyes) Hi. Margo: Hey, Crash. (throws a magic remote) It's the 99¢ extraordinary magical universal remote... that was in the hot tub. My bad. (Crash presses the charge and gets speed boost) Crash: Here I come! (quickly jumps on Pingux2012 and flattens him) Hahaha! Your friend is flat! (Crash quickly jumps on the rest of the Gree Team except Warren, Memy9909 and Gree Guy) Memy9909: (angry) You're grounded! Grounded! (shoots out text that says "Grounded for life") (Crash avoids the text, touches the text and uses it to hit Memy9909; Memy9909 loses his hat) Memy9909: (falling down) How... dare... you... (sleepy) go to sleep? (faints) Warren: Take this, bandicoot. (throws 2 cardboard VHS boxes) (Crash grabs the boxes and throws it back to Warren) Warren: No way. (gets hit by the VHS boxes) Ow... (falls down) Gree Guy: Hey, Crash. Crash: Greeian jerk! Gree Guy: (angry) You destroyed my whole team... (The remote he is holding turns into a red lightsaber when he presses the charge button) Gree Guy: (angry) Now, you will never see your stupid bandicoot fox tomorrow. (The Geo Team except Crash gasped) Cartman: (angry) Don't kill Crash, you blobsterd. Geo Guy: Yeah, and don't call Crash a fox, either. (Crash presses the charge button on the remote he got from Margo and the remote becomes a blue lightsaber) Crash: This lightsaber has extra heat! (Crash slices the top part of Gree Guy's lightsaber) Crash: Aha. Gree Guy: That's unfair. (cuts Crash's hair) Crash: (gasping) You... (hits Gree Guy in the chest with his lightsaber) (Gree Guy has a hole in his chest) Gree Guy: (looks at the hole) A hole? (screams) AHHHH! (accidently lets go his lightsaber) Noooo! Anything but that. (Crash gets Gree Guy's lightsaber and now has 2 lightsabers) Gree Guy: That's unfair! Crash: No, it's not. I rightfully owned it so I get to keep it. (A black hole reopens and people come out of it) Kid #1: We're back, cool boys. Kid #2: We know! (points at Gree Guy) Is that the idiot who frequently appears on newspapers? Kid #1: I think it is. Kids: Let's get him! (They chase Gree Guy around) (The park manager goes to the skate park) Park manager: Hey, everybody. We are closing the park in 2 minutes. (walks away) (Everybody except the Gree Team leave and the gates are closed) Gree Guy: (grunts) I hate CRASSSHHHH! Bryan Guy: Don't we all hate him? The Gree Team: Yes! (They walk and climb the gates) Jason: (holding Crash's blue lightsaber remote) Hey, idiots. Bryan Guy: He's got a lightsaber. Run! Gree Guy: Don't be a weak person, Bry- (Jason hits the Gree Team and send them flying) Gree Guy: I should have listened to you. Bryan Guy: Yea- (falling) EAHHHH! Memy9909: What's with all the screaming? (They crash through the roof of the Gree Team base and land on the 7th floor.) Memy9909: Phew! Warren: (shows a VHS) Wanna watch a movie, guys? The Gree Team: Yeah! Gree Guy: As long as we eat popcorn. Act 6 (Cuts to Crash and Geo Guy staying up all night play video games at Geo Guy's house) Geo Guy: (argue) You'll be the hunter, and I'll be the scientist. Crash: (arguing) No, I'll be the scientist, and you'll be the hunter. The scientist is more interesting. (Geo Guy's dad comes into the living room) Crash: Hey, Mr. Conner. Tom Conner: Hi, Crash. If you don't be civilized, I will choose instead. (2 minutes later) (Geo Guy chooses the scientist, and Crash is the hunter) Crash: I'm sorry. Geo Guy: Apology accepted. Video game voice (on the TV): Level 1! (Unknown to Crash, his two remotes grew arms, legs, and a face) Blue Remote: This is boring. Let's get outta here. Red Remote: Agreed. (opens the window) Come on, Blue Remote! (the blue remote climbed to the window and they jump out) (Geo Guy notices the window) Geo Guy: (goes to the window) Who opened the window? (closes the window) (Cuts to Gree Guy and the Gree Team standing outside their base) Gree Guy: Hey, mayor. Why are you seizing my home? Mayor: We're seizing it because you're a fraud. (talking to the former factory workers who protested) We're bringing your granola factory back. Factory workers: Thank you, mayor. Factory worker #1: I loved that smell of strawberry granola. Now, I like it more. Factory worker #2: Hey, Gree Guy! Gree Guy: What? Factory worker #2: Take this. (kicks Gree Guy) Gree Guy: Owww... (Iris shrinks to occur Gree Guy's face, folowed by a pause in 2 seconds) Gree Guy: Oh, hang on a second... (Iris grew back to occur Gree Guy's head and chest) To be honest, I'm glad that this episode is ending. (Iris shrinks as it disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts